Rememberence And Pain Ice Fire Story 2
by moshiyinnishono
Summary: Moshi-Yin meets InuMatsu, the 6th descendant of InuYasha Sama. He is very shy! She invites him to stay with her... Hope you like it! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!


Ice Fire Season # 1

STORY 2: REMEBERENCE AND PAIN

Date: 1/4/09

I wrote this as my my own spin-off fo rfun_I do not own InuYasha_Please comment and tell me what you think and how I can make Ice Fire better!

The rain has stopped now. I'm going for a hunt. I've spotted a herd of deer in my forest, so it's an easy catch. After another hunt, I went back to my den. My right arm throbbed painfully. You see, I have a green cover-glove or harness over it. Unfortunately, I remember why.

START FLASHBACK

"Come along, Moshi-Yin!" Rogue said impatiently. "'Kay, Auntie Rogue!" I replied. We sprung and started the hunt. I fell back, shuddering in a crumpled ball on the ground and was almost pounced on by a lioness no older than _me. _She had a black tribal diamond on her forehead and two triangles; one on each cheek. She wore a blood-red kimono and had matching hakama. Her eyes were crimson, but the black, cat-like slits cut into me as if they were blades. I trembled and looked at my feet as Rogue somehow got her away without laying a finger on her.

Then she turned on me.

"Rogue drew Shunosga and the kensaki stroked my neck. She smiled and then exploded, "When something like that happens, never freeze like that! You have to run! Shunosga, Wave Blade!" The blade liquefied, turning to ice and wrapped around my tiny little arm, tightening. I shrieked, holding on to my arm (that was bleeding) afterwards and whimpered. She laughed and put her precious Shunosga away, turning swiftly and left the woods. I sat down, crying and screamed till my voice went out. In the morning, I woke up and saw a wild, tan fox lying next to me and sat up. It did, too and whimpered, nudging my arm in concern. I whined, too and cradled my arm to my chest, looking into the tiny black eyes of the fox. I sighed and felt another tiny nose nudging my back. I stood and asked, "What? What am I supposed to do?" I followed them to a small den and they dragged a ragged piece of cloth to me, making fox- noises. I sat and wrapped myself up in the ragged, torn cloth and curled up, lying down. The first fox stood next to a taller one that was white as snow and I discovered it was a girl. The taller one was a male and behind them were four fox-pups. A white and tan-spotted pup licked my face and I giggled, letting it jump on me. I asked myself, "What am I supposed to do now, Lord?" Then, curling up with the fox pups, I fell asleep.

END FLASHBACK

I took my harness off and rubbed some herbs onto the winding cut to soothe it; though it never works. I whined like a puppy and looked in the shard of glass (very large shard of glass), which I use as a 'mirror', and looked at myself. My fur had mud stuck in it and my hair was matted. My eyes were sad and I surveyed the light pink flesh of my forever-wounded arm……. the Wave-Blade "Scar." It looks fresh, but it isn't. I have had this "scar" since I was 5 years old. It doesn't bleed anymore, but it hurts like crap most of the time.

I got a kimono (black) and a pair of hakama (black, also) and went down to the hot spring near where I live. I stripped my clothes off, standing on the edge of the big rock, preparing to dive. I lay my dress on the rock next to my dark jade misaki. I dived, and then surfaced, wading and treaded the water.

I'm heading to the stream to fish. I broke through the bushes and spied a black outfit. It looks like female clothing….I suddenly saw someone standing in the water. They had snow-white hair, brown dog-like ears; like mine. "I wonder who it could be……" I thought.

I inhaled a deep breath and sensed someone. I whined around in the water to face the intruder and I saw a boy, about 15 or 16, with red hakama, a white kimono, and snow-white hair & ears like mine. "Who….?" I thought, feeling scared and mad at the same time. "What are you doing?!" I shrieked sinking deeper into the water until the water was up to my chin.

I jumped back, surprised at the woman who was cowering in the water before me. I studied the red-diamond-irises and the yellow in her eyes. "Her eyes; what a strange color," I thought. "S-Sorry! I was coming to fish! I-I….uh…" I stuttered.

I gasped at how honest he sounded. "Most guys would be pigs…" I noted. "Uh-Uh…" was all I could say. He turned to leave but I didn't want him to, so I did something stupid. "Wait mister-mister…?" I said awkwardly.

"My name is InuMatsu Sama," born from the well known InuYasha clan and the priestess Kagome," I said.

"InuYasha-InuYasha...Where had I heard that name before?" I asked myself silently. "Could-Could you wait in the meadow?" I asked.

"S-Sure," I replied. "She wanted me to stay?!" I thought, blushing.

After he left for the meadow, I climbed out of my defensive, non-revealing stance. I waded again, covering my chest, not worrying about my bottom because I had thick fur there; fox fur. I walked to my clothes and pulled on my kimono as fast I could. I pulled up my hakama and strapped my harness on my arm. I set out for the meadow.

I sat patiently in the meadow where the woman told me to wait. "What could she want?" I asked myself.

I stepped through the vines and leaves from the forest's canopy, seeing him waiting patiently for me.

I looked up when I heard a twig snap and saw her standing there in the black outfit. She walked toward me and squatted in front of me, smiling with her eyes closed.

I looked into his eyes. They were an auburn-yellow. He looked into mines. The fur on the back of my neck tingled; I got a nervous feeling in my stomach. "I'm Moshi-Yin Sama, daughter of Roni; a Faerie Half-Fox, and Hatoga; an Elder Wolf Faerie," I said.

"Hatoga….I've heard that name before. It rings a bell…"I said. I thought for a while. "I got it!" I thought. "Was he related to Koga, the once young leader of the east Wolf-Clan, when my InuYasha Sama was alive?" I asked.

I blinked. I didn't know who my family was related to. But I seem to remember that name from…. I gasped. "Aunt Rogue had mentioned his name once," I realized aloud. 'Koga's Clan,' she'd said a long time ago. "I-I don't know…What is your name again?" I asked.

"InuMatsu," I responded.

I sat beside him, falling on my bottom out of my squat (_Wrong Move.)_ When I'd done that, I thumped my long-wounded right arm. I winced. I couldn't hold in the tiny scream that escaped my lips. InuMatsu jumped.

"Are you all right?!" I asked, looking at her in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine; it's my arm…" I whispered.

"Can I have a look? I know how to treat…." I said.

I didn't let him finish. I blurted, "No---!"

I gasped and backed up. "Why didn't she _want_ meto check her arm?" I thought.

I read the confused expression on his face and quieted. "I didn't like to talk about it," I muttered. I whimpered and hugged myself.

We sat there awkwardly in complete silence, looking at the grass. I fidgeted with a loose string on my kimono and heaved a sigh, thinking, "I miss home."

I asked, "Where do you stay," InuMatsu Sama?"

"W-Well…Nowhere," I said, feeling the blush on my cheeks.

"Um…Do you think, you'd like to stay….at my…… den?" I asked awkwardly. InuMatsu stared at me, looking embarrassed. I looked into his eyes and sat up, an invisible force pulling us closer. Closing my eyes, I felt my lips near his, then snapped out of it and sat back, turning away from him. I caught my breath and blushed under my fur, knowing he was doing the same (except fur-less.)

We both had turned away from each other, battling the awkward-ness and I blushed deeper. "Hopefully, she can't tell I'm embarrassed," I prayed to myself. I shuddered and asked myself silently, "Did we just kiss?!"


End file.
